Don't Get Attached, Bolton
by itallfallsdown
Summary: Troy Bolton was just another prisoner. That, until he had the chance to work with the FBI on a secret mission to eliminate a certain family. Is it possible for Troy to keep his cool and not get attached to the family and a certain brunette beauty? TxG
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners. :) Sorry I have been MIA for a while. I've been pretty caught up with schoolwork, work, music and friends. Sorry I haven't updated my other story for a long time. This is a new story I've started. It'll probably take a while for me to update this story. It takes a lot for me to get this a decent length and have it interesting. Of course this is just the beginning, so obviously it's a bit basic, heh. I hope you all enjoy. :)** **Much love grlfrennnnss x **

* * *

><p>He got caught. He got fucking caught. After these two years he still couldn't believe he got caught. It was the only thought that raced through his mind, every single day.<p>

He was one of the best. The one that never got caught, the one that wasn't suppose to get caught. The media called him the invisible man. Nobody knew his identity and nobody ever saw him in action. He could blend in the people so well, they never noticed him. The local police didn't , the CIA didn't, the FBI didn't. That until he made one fatal decision. He got too cocky, he thought after so many attempts that weren't successful he'd never get caught. Boy, he was wrong.

He always acted fast, this time he didn't. He had his Sniper Rifle set up as he carefully looked into the glass of the gun. The CSI had a secret meeting he found out about. His current target was the head of security of the CSI. He knew if he could assassinate him, they'd know he was for real. Even though this was one of his biggest hits, he still acted too cocky with it.

Unfortunately for him, the CSI had seen him. As he almost pulled the trigger, 10 agents rushed into the room. He had three options. Option 1: Start shooting. The scene played in his head. He'd turn around, point his gun on agent and shoot, until there was no one left and then he'd flee. Option 2: Kill himself. He'd turn around. Point his gun to his temple, and shoot. Option 3: Give up. This seemed the better option. He threw his riffle on the ground and threw his hands up as a sign they had won.

He was sentenced to 35 till life in prison for the crimes he had committed which were assassination of 1 member of the secret service, 4 citizens of San Diego and several break ins. Although this was big news, it wasn't filmed.

That was two years ago.

Two years ago he was a scrawny guy with no tattoos, ignorant attitude, bright blue eyes and a surfer's haircut. Nowadays he was muscular, had a few tattoos here and there, dull eyes and had a buzz up cut.

Things had quite changed. In prison he had to stand up for himself a lot. They'd laugh at you if you were skinny. He had to get big for them to leave him alone, which they did. He had joined one of the gangs in prison.

In prison you have different gangs all over the prison. There are the gangs that stick together because of their race and you have a gang that stick together, because they have bonded. The gangs that only represented their race were usually the weaker when you compared the two. Mainly because the other type had aggressive and very muscular guys.

Troy Bolton was lucky enough to have a roommate that was in this gang. Dominic Sanders. He was in prison for double murder. He's quite the bulky guy, it almost seemed like he was on steroids. He has tattoos everywhere. He comes off as a really tough and mean guy, but once you get to know him he is one of the nicest guys.

At first he wouldn't take him serious, but after time they bonded. Two weeks after his arrival he joined the gang, Brotherhood.

Somehow he had several people he had never met in his life writing letters to him. Sometimes he had up to 50 letters every day. It seems like he had a kind of fan base. Nothing compared to Ted Bundy or Richard "The night stalker" Ramirez though. He appreciated all of them. He'd only get a certain amount of post stamps, so he did little work here and there in the prison so he could buy more post stamps. His life in prison consisted out working out, studying and writing letters. It was a constant routine. Everyday the same day, day after day.

Today was a normal day for Troy. He had woken up at 7AM, did a few push ups, got dressed in his prison clothes and brushed his teeth. They'd always get called around 8 o'clock for breakfast. He always enjoyed breakfast, he loved food. In the morning they'd always have the best food. Somehow the guard came earlier.

"Good morning Mr. Bolton, you have an earlier visitor." Daniel, the guard said. Troy had a good relationship with Daniel, as far as a prisoner-guard relationship could go.

"That's usually not a good thing." Troy mumbled as he stood up. Daniel opened the gate and as learned by routine Troy turned around to get cuffed.

"Oh, just because you're in jail doesn't mean everything is negative." Daniel replied and smiled. Troy just chuckled.

They walked to entrance where you'd get checked . Troy walked through the 'door' and the lights turned green, meaning everything was good and he didn't have any objects on him. Usually they'd do a double check by hands, but Troy was overall a nice guy and as far as trusting a prisoner went, they trusted him.

They walked to a room. Troy immediately thought something was off, because usually you had the open space where there were several other prisoners talking to a visitor, with the glass between them. He turned around, but before he could ask something, Daniel answered him.

"Don't worry, we're not going to kill you. You have, um, a special visitor." Daniel said. Troy just gave him a confused look. Daniel opened the door. The room wasn't really big, it wasn't really small. It had a window, which meant this was indeed a very special visit. Having a room with a window is basically asking for trouble. It had a nice table in the middle of the room with two old looking guys seated on a chair. Of course there were several guards in the room.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton. You're here." One of the men cheerfully spoke. He stood up and wanted to shake his hands. He had a tan, bright blue eyes and still a little hair on his head. He was dressed in a light brown suit.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but I'm currently not in the situation to do so." Troy replied, hinting on his cuffed hands.

"Ah, I forgot yeah." He said as he laughed at his own stupidity.

Another guard walked up to be from behind and un cuffed my hands. Troy extended his hand to the man.

"Don't get too close, Bolton." Another guard said to me.

"Oh John, don't be such a little bitch. We've done enough research about this fella." The other man said. Troy chuckled as the guard said something under his breath. This man had no hair and was probably the younger one out of the two. He was dressed in a dark blue suit.

Troy shake both men's hands.

"Please sit down, Mr. Bolton." They both said at the same time. Troy did as he was told.

"So you must be wondering why we came to visit you." The cheerful man said. Troy nodded.

"Oh wait, let us introduce ourselves. Excuse our bad manners."

"I'm Gary Feldman and this is Christopher Hoff." Troy nodded.

"Okay, nice to meet you both." Troy replied.

"We're special agents sent from the FBI. Before I tell you the mission, we need to know if you're in. We don't want to risk you telling to your gang members what the mission is." Christopher said.

"It depends, what's in it for me?" Troy asked. He already wanted to do it, but he just wanted to know what he could get out of it. He always wanted to be a special agent. When the police didn't want him, he decided to be the opposite, a criminal.

"You get to start over. You wont ever return to this life, this prison life. If you succeed, we will grant you with a new identity, 3.5 million dollars and your freedom." Gary replied.

"That sounds pretty interesting. Why are you so sure I wont use this opportunity to get back at you all for locking me up in jail?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"Because we know you. We spoke with relatives, old friends, we did our research. When you have a goal, you wont let anything get in the way. Even if it is a great opportunity." Christopher replied. Now it was his turn to smirk.

"You did well." Troy replied with another smirk.

"So, are you in or what?" Gary asked.

"I'm in." Troy nodded.

"Good choice Mr. Bolton." Christopher winked.

"Today is your first day as an undercover special agent." Christopher said and gave Troy a new ID card. Troy took the card and gave it a look.

"Wait, who is Alexander Rodriguez?" Troy asked confused.

"That's you, buddy." Gary said with a smirk.

"Now, I suppose we should get going." Both men stood up.

"Okay, so what now? You go and I do what?" Troy asked. He clearly was confused.

"You come with us, of course." Gary said in a 'duh' tone. As if it was on queue, a trash bag with all Troy's belongings was brought to Troy.

"Um, thanks I guess." Troy mumbled.

"Can I say goodbye to my friends though?" Troy asked.

"No, we can't waste any time." He replied. Gary let a paper slide to Troy and threw a pen, which Troy caught.

"Write them something." Gary said. Troy looked up to him and started writing quite quick.

"Hey man, I have to go right now. I don't have the time to say goodbye, due this situation. Can you please give the message to the rest of the members. I can't say where I'm going or why I'm going. It's a too big of a risk for all of you. One love." Christopher quoted the letter.

"Good enough?" Troy asked. Christopher nodded.

"Alright, change into this." Gary threw him a white V-neck shirt, light blue jeans that were fitted and had a few rips here and there, socks and a pair of red Vans.

"Do you even know of this is in my size?" Troy asked.

"Actually, I do. We did research, remember?" Gary replied.

"On what my shoe size was?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"Just get changed, son." Christopher said.

"Here?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Gary replied.

"Um, okay." Troy said a bit unsure. He quickly changed into his new clothes.

"Nice butt." Gary said. Troy just looked at him with a face that said WTF all over it.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Gary replied, laughing.

"Oh and here." Christopher threw a black leather jack that had a grey hoodie stitched to it.

"Nice, thank you." Troy replied and put it on.

"Alright, we should really get going now." Christopher said. They all headed to the head entrance of the prison. As they stepped outside the prison, Troy stood still.

"I forgot how it felt to feel freedom." He said. Both gentlemen just smiled at him. They got into the black SUV and headed to the FBI building that was in San Diego.

It was a 30 minute drive. They walked into the FBI building, but first the special agents had to check in and have their ID scanned. Troy just followed both gentlemen.

"This is a big ass building." Troy said as he looked around.

"And you haven't even seen half of it." Christopher said.

"Follow us, okay." Gary said. They walked to a room where they had to scan their ID's once again.

Troy was met by 5 other special agents. He just assumed this was the room that was used for this special mission.

It was a really big room that had a huge table in the middle of the room with seats around it. In front there was a big iMac with a huge whiteboard next to it and a projector.

"Hi fellow agents, this is Troy Bolton. Our special weapon." Gary announced, clearly very proud. Troy was greeted by the agents.

"So, can you guys tell me what this mission is?" Troy asked. One of the agents pressed a button and a screen came down. He pushed another screen and several pictures were showed.

Another agent, Frank Morris stood next to the screen.

"Basically, this guy here is the bad guy." The screen showed a Latino looking man. He was bald and had several tattoos on his arm. Troy assumed he had way more than that. He had a mustache and dull looking eyes. He was pretty muscular, but he had a beer belly.

"This is one of the most dangerous men we currently have around. He's known for his violent robberies, cold murders and his notorious drugs business that reaches down in South America and Africa." He continued.

"His name is Hector Montez. Bald. Brown eyes. 5ft. 8 45 years old. In a relationship with TC. Father of two." The other agent, Dennis Jacobs read what was on the screen. The screen switched over to another picture.

"This is his girlfriend. Tori Cruz. She's known for her smooth ways to get her way. She accompanies him to all his crimes. She's a really good fighter, most agents take this very lightly, but she's really good. " Frank spoke. From what Troy could see, she was a very attractive woman.

"Tori Cruz. Long brown hair. Green eyes. 5 ft. 4. 35 years old. In a relationship with HM. No children." Dennis read from the screen.

"This is Chad Danforth. This was his ex wife's oldest son. She had a one night stand and Chad was created. His father died. Hector took him in when he married his mom. Even when his wife left, Chad could stay. He's a great shooter, almost as great as you Troy. Perfect, steady shots. He can rob a bank in just minutes. He's really fast." Frank said. He had a light brown afro, light skinned and hazel eyes. He was pretty muscular and he had various tattoos.

"Chad Danforth. Light brown afro. Hazel eyes. 5 ft. 10. 22 years old." Dennis read from the screen.

"And last but not least, Gabriella Montez. This is Hector's biological daughter. From what we've experienced, he'd die for her, but the same counts for Chad. Like Chad, she's a great shooter. She's done several killings that were perfectly shot. We'd love to have her on our team, but that would make things very awkward. She's also the head of the transport of the drugs. She makes sure everything is sent and that they get money in return. She has several people she takes with her on these 'trips'. She is trained in several martial arts sports. A woman to be on the look out for." Frank said. She was breathtaking. Troy felt his heart racing, by only looking at a picture of her.

"Gabriella Montez. 21 years old. Brown hair. Brown eyes." Dennis read up from the screen.

"Oh, and don't even think about getting involved with Miss Montez. You will end up dead." Christopher said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Troy mumbled.

"They are part of a family gang and it is very hard to get their trust and get entrance to their gang. They're a Latino based gang. That's why you're Alexander Rodriguez. You're job is to get in their gang, so we know what their next move is. Leave the rest up to us."

"Seems reasonable." Troy nodded.

"Don't get attached to these people, Bolton." Chrisopher warned.

"I won't." Troy replied.

"So.. You know the mission, let's get to the gadgets!" A dorky looking guy said. Troy nodded.

"So I think we should just get started by with the fun things. Like this." He gave Troy a key.

"Where's this for?" Troy asked.

"This is for your new condo in San Clemente." He replied with a smile. Troy had the biggest smile on his face.

"Oh for real? Thank you so much." He said to all the agents around him. One of agents pushed on a button and it showed the condo he was going to be living in.

It had 3 bed rooms, 3 bad rooms, a big kitchen with an island, a big living room, a lovely balcony that had a couch there and the bathroom had a shower and a bathtub in it.

"Here is a phone you must have with you at all times. We can see where you are by the chip that's in it." He handed Troy a new iPhone.

"This is the key to your new vehicle. A new Audi A4, that also has several chips here and there so we can see where you are. It also has a taping chip in it." He handed over the key to Troy.

"You can try it out on your way to the mall where our lovely agent Sharpay will be helping you pick out your new clothes." A female agent walked towards me.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay." She extended her hand, which Troy shook. She was quite beautiful. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Troy. Or Alexander." Troy chuckled.

"So it seems you're totally up to date, let's go to the mall." She said and dragged Troy out the room.

"Thank you so much for all the new stuff." Troy yelled as he was dragged out of the room.

"How long has it been since you've driven a car?" Sharpay asked me as we were walking to the garage of the FBI.

"Uhm, about 2 years now." Troy replied.

"Well, I hope you still know how to, because I don't want to die." She said. Troy just chuckled.

As Troy and Sharpay got seated in the car, Troy couldn't stop touching everything.

"Ew, I hope you don't do this on your mission." She said. Troy rolled his eyes.

"How did you even end up at the FBI?" Troy asked.

"I make sure everybody looks good." She replied with a smile.

"Um, okay." Troy replied.

Troy and Sharpay headed to the biggest mall of San Diego. The ride was amazing. Troy was already in love with his car. He still couldn't believe it was his car.

As soon as they were in the mall, Sharpay was already all over the place. She was running around to this shop, to that shop. She was quite the fast shopper. In just a half hour Troy already had all the jeans he'd need for the rest of his life.

"Sharpay, how many jeans did you buy?" Troy asked.

"Oh, about 10 I think." She replied.

"10? Why then?" Troy asked a bit shocked. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact she was buying all these jeans.

"Light blue jeans, light blue ripped jeans, dark blue jeans, medium blue jeans, tan jeans, brown jeans, black jeans, white jeans and then I have cargo's for you." She replied.

"Oh and I also bought you boxers. Like 25, that's enough right? You can do your laundry." Troy nodded.

"So I also bought shorts for you. Jean shorts, cargo shorts, camouflage shorts, about 2 each." She said.

"Okay." Troy replied. He decided not to complain. He knew she was buying more than he could have ever afford. Might as well pretend I enjoy this.

"Go pick 3 pair sunglasses while I go get you a few dress shirts." She said as she went the opposite direction.

"Okay." Troy sighed. He went into the sunglasses shop. He looked around and decided he'd go with the standard black Rayban Wayfarer and Rayban pilot type of sunglasses. He doesn't really care that much about sunglasses. He's always just wore the Wayfarer's.

Just as Troy paid and walked out of the store, Sharpay came running towards him.

"Oh my god. I found the perfect suit for you!" She basically yelled.

"But weren't you shopping for dress shirts?" Troy asked confused. She dragged him into a shop and forced him to get it made in his size. They would sent it to his house. Sharpay wrote down the address, since Troy didn't know where he lived.

After 4 hours of hardcore shopping Sharpay decided she bought enough for Troy, for today. They drove to Troy's new condo. Sharpay knew the directions, because she had visited the house earlier. She actually choose the house for Troy.

Troy opened the door and was amazing. It was a really, really nice condo. He thanked God and walked further.

"Alex, come help me!" Sharpay yelled. She had put all the bags in the elevator. After what felt like 600 times walking to the elevator and back into his house, it was time to put it all in his walk in closet.

Sharpay really outdid herself. Troy now has jeans, shorts, tank tops, v-necks, shirts, hoodies, jackets, a lot of shoes, jewelry, sunglasses, watches and so much more.

"Alright, we're done. Time for you to take me out for lunch." She said with a smile.

"Oh, and before I forget." She gave me a wallet that had two credit cards and a lot of cash in it.

"Oh, thanks." Troy replied as he went through the money.

Troy being the simple guy he is, wanted to go to KFC. Sharpay being the drama queen that she is, made it a big problem and almost torn the steering wheel down. They ended up at a quiet restaurant where you could sit inside and outside. It had a really nice vibe to it. You could hear Latin music coming from the restaurant, since the door was open.

"Oh, me gusta!" Troy said and did a little dance. Sharpay laughed at him. They walked into the door and saw it was actually a Latin dance school with a little restaurant in it.

"Wait, what are we going to do?" Troy asked confused.

"You didn't think you can just waltz in the mission without any training, now did you?" Sharpay asked.

"You're going undercover as a Latino. We'll train you on your dance skills, teach you Spanish, Martial Arts training and several other things. Starting with salsa."

"Oh shit." Troy mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for not updating for like, two months. I kind of lost interest in it, because I got a great storyline and spend my time on writing that instead. I'm back with a new chapter though. I want to apologize beforehand for any spelling errors. 

I want to thank Marie Hughes, Wildcat15, i heart v-hudgens, ValzBrownie, Clembo29 and missefron15 for reviewing. It means a lot. :)

* * *

><p>A middle aged woman greeted them.<p>

"Hola, are you the couple that reserved a salsa lesson?" The woman asked in a Spanish accent. She had dark curly hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She had a light tan, but you could still see was a Latina.

"Ah, yes we are. On the name Mendos." Sharpay replied with a slight smile. The Latina replied with a big grin.

"Good. We've been expecting you! But first you need some food in your estómago." She basically dragged them towards a table for two. The table was filled with all kinds of food.

"Oh wow, this looks amazing!" Troy said to the lady.

"Ah gracias, young man." She replied with a big smile.

"I'm Tr-tr Alex." Troy said as he extended his hand, which the woman gladly shook.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Theresa." She replied with a big smile. Troy small talked with Theresa and Sharpay introduced herself as Samira Mendos.

"Alright, I will let you eat now." She said and walked towards the bar.

5 months of intense training has passed. Troy trained every single day from 9AM to 9PM. It was quite amazing he had become so good at everything in such a short time. He was now fluent in Spanish, after talking Spanish on a daily basis he developed a little Spanish accent. He was trained in four martial arts: Sanda, Jiu-Jitsu, Wing Chun and Aikido. Sanda was pretty much his thing though. In prison he had learned a little Muay Thai from one of the brothers. He was actually a Muay Thai trainer before they busted him for drugs. The FBI had the best of the best flown into San Diego just for Troy. Those were the two main things he had to get in order. The language and the skills.

He had done extra things for his new persona to sound and look convincing. However most of these ideas were Sharpay's and she forced him. For example his hair. Troy liked his hair basically none existing. Having long hair made him think of the past. Back when he still was tight wit his friends and his family. Everything he still had until he got caught. In Sharpay's eyes that was just plain weird, but to Troy it made sense. Sharpay made him grow his hair out. Troy made the deal that as long as it wasn't a surfer's hair cut, he'd let her do anything she wanted. She had him grow out his hair until he could make a decent fauxhawk out of it. Then she made him dye his hair a dark brown-almost black color. She made him get a permanent tan too, "So he didn't look like a fucking vampire".

But maybe one of the important things (for him) was that he now was able to charm them. After the never ending dance lessons, he was an incredible dancer. He already knew how to play piano and guitar, but now he could play Latin music, which always is a good thing if you're trying to get in a Latino based gang that most likely only speaks Spanish half of the time.

Troy was currently in the gym working out as suddenly Garry and Christopher walk in.

"Hey Alex." Christopher said as they stop by the treadmill Troy was currently running on. Troy saw the men and slowed down the speed and eventually stopped the whole treadmill. They've been calling Troy Alex ever since they started the mission. It was important that Troy responded to the name.

"Oh hey guys." He replied and stepped off the treadmill.

"How are the tats?" Garry asked. Troy had about 9 tattoo's that all needed to be gone. Alex had to have nothing that could connect him to Troy. He slowly one by one had to get rid of them. He kept on though. It was the tattoo that had the number 28 on it. The number that represented Brotherhood. 2 being the number that stands for B and 8 being the number that stands for H. They pushed him to get rid of it, but he couldn't do it. After all they've done for him, he could not get rid of the bond.

"They've all healed quite well. With that stuff you gave me it looks like I never had any tattoos." Troy replied.

"Ah, yes. That was specially developed for undercover missions." Christopher said.

"Not really. We bought that at a tattoo shop." Gary said as Christopher laughed at his own little 'joke'. Troy chuckled.

"Ah I see." Troy said.

"I think you're ready for your first encounter with the Montez family." Christopher said.

"For real?" Troy asked. He was so happy that he could finally do something. He was so tired of just training every single day. Although this was much better than jail, the routine felt the same.

"Yes, Alex. The time has come." Christopher replied.

"Yes! Finally! Where am I meeting them? What am I going to do?" Troy kept asking questions.

"Relax, Alex. We'll give you all the details in 0031. Go shower, you stink like a little monkey." Gary said and both men walked out of the room.

Troy quickly went to the locker room where he undressed himself and wrapped a towel around his torso. He grabbed his boxers, shampoo and body wash and walked over to the showers. Unlike the showers you imagine in your head when you think of locker showers, this was everything but a shower like that. The showers in the FBI lockers were separated. There were 6 different rooms. All the rooms had a walk in shower. It basically was a bathroom. It were custom made stone showers. It was an all black theme, but the FBI logo on the wall.

After Troy had taken a nice warm shower, Troy dried himself. He put on his light blue-white checkered boxers, so he didn't have to walk around in the wet towel. He threw the towel over his back, grabbed his stuff and walked towards the lockers. He opened his locker and took his bag out of it. He took all the clothes he had in it and placed it on the bench, he then proceeded to throw his sports clothes in it. He got dressed in blue jeans, a white tank top, a light blue dress up shirt that he buttoned up completely with a pair of black suede low Puma's.

He took his bag and walked towards the other lockers of the FBI, the one were you can put all the gear and stuff you don't want or can't to take further into the building. He took his key out of his pocket, opened it and put his bag in it. He closed it and walked towards room 0031, the room where he should've been 10 minutes ago.

"Shit." He looked at his G-shock watch and saw he was running a bit late.

He opened the door and was met with all the agents. He knew them pretty well now, he could even call them by their first names.

"How nice of you to finally join us." Adam, one of the agents said with a smirk on his face. Troy disliked him. If he had the chance, he'd punch him right in the face. He was the kind of guy that would wear a suit everywhere he'd go and tell everyone he was a FBI agent, just to try to get women.

Troy decided to just shrug the stupid remark off and walk to his seat, which was next to Gary.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late." He apologized to Gary and Christopher who was sitting on the other side of Gary.

"It's okay. You're our special weapon." Gary winked. Troy just smiled at him.

"So tell me?" He asked excited.

"We decided to switch things a bit up." Christopher started.

"We thought it'd be better if you met with the members individually, meaning one member at the time. We have a planned situation." Gary continued.

"So what do we have planned?" Troy asked curiously.

"We know that Chad Danforth's friend from high school he still is in touch with is visiting him today. He hasn't seen her in a while and he's quite protective over her." Daniel, one of the agents replied. Troy nodded.

"Her name is Taylor McKessie. She's from a wealthy family. It's known that the family sometimes works with Montez in their shady businesses."

"There's an agent that's going to 'rob' her and we want you to 'save' her. We want you to really fight. He's going to fight you, so fight back, good." He continued.

"This is his last assignment before we get rid of him, so don't hold back." Gary said with a big smile.

"Oh, if that's the case.." Troy smirked.

"We have a routine and check up before you get started on your mission." One of the agents said. He took out a little black button out of a little transparent box and held it between his thumb and finger.

"We need this on the inner side of your shirt you're going to wear. Sharpay will help you get ready. She's good at this." Gary said.

"So, Sharpay is helping me get ready and then what?" Troy asked.

"Don't worry. We'll video chat after you're done." Christopher said. Troy nodded.

"Alright, I suppose I'll see you in a little bit." Troy said and stood up. As if Sharpay was watching him, she opened the door. She was dressed in a blue jeans, white tanktop and a navy blue blazer.

"We should get going." She said as she dragged Troy out of the room, once again.

"You should really stop doing that." Troy said.

"Stop what?" She asked.

"Dragging me all through the halls." He replied, she just rolled her eyes and mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"Let's just get going okay. This is an important day and you need to be prepared for every situation. We don't know if we'll fail, if it work." She walked to his car.

"Yeah, I know." He followed her and they headed off to his house.

The second Troy opened the door to his new home, Sharpay was already in his closet.

"Women." Troy mumbled as he closed the door and walked over to his closet where Sharpay was.

"Alright, so we've been following Chad and he's walking around in just jeans, an open checkered dress shirt with a tank top underneath it with Timbaland's." She said as she was going through his clothes.

"So?" Troy asked.

"So you have to wear something similar. He's not going to be buddy buddy with you if you're dressed in a suit." She replied.

"What do clothes have to do with me saving his friend?" Troy asked.

"Oh boy.." She mumbled.

She took out a black long sleeved shirt that had 3 buttons on the top. Troy took off his dress shirt and tank top and put it on.

"No, keep those unbuttoned." She said as he was about to button those up.

"Um okay." He just did what she said.

"I suppose you can go in those jeans, but you've got to pull them down a bit." She said. He just followed her instructions. She suddenly smelled him.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"You smell good." She replied.

"Um thanks?" He said.

"Oh, you're welcome babes!" She replied and dived back into his closet.

Troy was dressed in a dark gray long sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans and regular black Vans.

He did his hair in the bathroom and shaved.

"Alright, now we only have to place the little microphone underneath your shirt." Sharpay said as she placed the little black button on the inner side of his shirt.

"Do you have your watch, wallet, sunglasses, keys?" Sharpay asked. Troy nodded at every item.

"Okay, let's go." Sharpay said and walked out of Troy's house with Troy still standing in the middle of his living room."

He closed his door and quickly walked after her.

The streets of San Diego were busy at this time. Thankfully they made it on time. Sharpay went in Troy's car. She would meet up with an agent there and she'd drive to their secret hide out where they would keep an eye on everything with several other agents.

Once they arrived Sharpay wished him good luck and told him to do everything he was taught to do. They easily spotted them, seeing how Chad's afro was pretty huge. He crossed the street with still thirty meters before meeting them. He couldn't lie, he was pretty nervous. He knew he couldn't fuck this up.

The agent gave him the sign he was going to attack her, which was a deep nod in his direction. There still was about 15 meters between Troy and Chad. The agent slowly walked behind them and quickly grabbed Taylor's purse and ran Troy's direction. As he tried to pass Troy, Troy stuck his arm out which made him stumble behind. The agent lashed out to Troy's face. His fist hit Troy's cheek with full power. Troy quickly recovered from the hit. He stepped towards the agent and hit him with his fist right in his face with a quick kick to his ribs which made him cringe in pain and fall to the ground. As he tried to stand up, Troy pushed him down with his shoe.

"Game over." Troy said as he moved his shoe to his throat while made him gasp for air.

"I'm going to let you go, since you already had a beat down. Hopefully you'll learn from this." He said, the agent nodded.

Taylor and Chad came running towards the two agents.

"Oh my god!" The dark skinned female screamed out.

"Here's your purse." Troy gave her the expensive LV purse.

"Thank you!" She said as she unexpectedly hugged Troy.

"No problem." He replied with a smile.

"Good work, man." Chad said as he extended his hand, which Troy gladly shook.

"Do you want to report him? Or is the beat down enough?" Troy asked Taylor.

"Let him go." Taylor replied, but not before she kicked him in his balls. The agent screamed out in pain and limped away.

"I don't know how we can repay you." Chad spoke. Troy shook his head before he wanted to speak, but instead Taylor spoke.

"I'm giving an exclusive party. I hope I can repay you by inviting you." She hoped as she gave him the invitation card.

"Oh, wow, thanks. I'll be sure to stop by." Troy said as he analyzed the card he just received.

"I hope to see you there." She said with a wink.

"Thanks again, bro." Chad said a smile.

"No problem." Troy replied with a smile.

"Hey, do you maybe want to grab coffee with us?" Taylor asked as she looked in Chad's direction for approval. Troy checked his watch, before agreeing.

"Sure, sounds nice." Troy smiled.

To Troy's surprise they walked into a very expensive looking restaurant. He mentally checked how much money he had in his pocket, because he was sure this was going to cost him a lot.

It seemed like Taylor was known here, because all the employers' faces lit up when they saw here, which made Troy smile.

They took a seat in the VIP area of the restaurant. You know because it was on an upper surface and it looked much fancier than the rest of the restaurant.

"So what's your name? " Taylor started the conversation.

"I'm Alex." Troy said with a smile.

"What about you?" He asked Taylor and Chad.

"My name is Taylor and this is Chad, my long time friend from back in high school." I nodded with a smile.

"What area are you from?" Chad asked.

"San Clemente, but I live in Lemon Grove." Troy replied.

"What about you?"

"I live in San Diego." Chad replied.

"I'm from New York, but I'm currently living in Los Angeles, because of work." She replied. Troy smiled.

"What kind of work do you do?" Troy asked.

"I work for my family business." Troy nodded.

"Nice."

The 'grabbing coffee' slowly turned into having dinner. They were really nice people and were so easygoing, like Troy that they exchanged numbers to keep in contact.

"Was good to meet you, man." Chad said as he gave Troy a man hug.

"It's was lovely meeting you and thank you for saving my purse." She smiled as she gave Troy a hug.

"You're welcome." Troy replied with a smile.

"I'll be seeing you at my party, right?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"We'll be in touch." She said and Troy nodded.

"It was nice meeting you both." Troy said with a smile as they went their separate ways to their cars.

It was a short walk from the restaurant to where Sharpay said she'd park his car. Troy looked around and saw that it was already getting a little bit dark, but despite that, there were still so many people on the streets of San Diego. Troy liked it. He always loved the city life. No matter where you wandered off, there were always people. And that wasn't just it, he loved that a city is always rich in culture.

He was abruptly taken out of his train of thought by the heavy sliding sound.

"What the fuck? You were gone for over 5 hours!" Sharpay yelled as she stepped out of the white van.

"Wow, chill. This is a mission, remember? I'm suppose to find out as much as possible. I need to take every chance." Troy replied a little irritated at Sharpay's behavior.

"Ugh, you're right. I was just so bored with these.. people. They are so not fun." She rolled her eyes. Troy chuckled.

"Have you eaten yet?" Troy asked.

"Just a sandwich, why? Are you STILL hungry?" Sharpay asked.

"I thought we could go to my place and just kick it?"Troy suggested.

"Is this your way of making a move-" Troy quickly cut her off.

"No, no, none of that. I just want somebody to chill with." Troy shrugged his shoulders.

Sharpay really wanted to say no, but she really did want to chill with him. Being an agent had it's perks, but they didn't really outdo the rest. The secret of being a FBI agent was to be kept secret at all times, it's difficult to build up a steady friendship when you disappear all the time. She had lost quite a few close friends because of it. She of course still had friends, but it was still different and quite difficult at times.

"Alright, we'll chill Alex." She broke out a small smile.

Troy and Sharpay made their way to Troy's car and drove to Troy's condo. The 15 minute car ride was filled with laughter and smiles.

Once they arrived Troy parked his car in the garage as Sharpay waited on him to go up, together. The click of the key was made in the lock and the door was opened.

"Home sweet home." Troy said as he stretched out his arms in the air, almost hitting Sharpay in the face.

"Oh, sorry." Troy grinned.

"So, do you want anything to drink?" Troy asked Sharpay as he kicked off his shoes.

"What do you have?" Sharpay asked.

"Anything." He grinned.

"Give me a shot. This has been a long day." Sharpay said as she took a seat on the couch and threw her head back. Troy chuckled.

Troy came back with two shot glasses and a bottle of Patron in one hand and a bottle Ouzo in his other hand.

"Troy, what are you planning on doing? Because there ain't no way that I'll be drinking two bottles of alcohol." Troy chuckled.

"What? We both had a long day."

"Okay, you're right. Give me the Patron, I'll pour." She grinned.

"So when she called me out, I stabbed her and stepped on her face." Sharpay slurred, but still managed to laugh through it all.

"Wow, that is not good at all." Troy looked pretty frightened by the stories Sharpay had been telling in her drunken state.

"Then maybe you should take another shot." Sharpay laughed and tried to pour the liquor in the little glass, but failed miserably. The liquor hit the floor as result of Sharpay's drunken aiming, but instead of cleaning it up with a cloth, she got on her knees and licked the liquor of the floor. As wrong as it was, Troy couldn't help but laugh. She was clearly pissed as fuck. He quickly took Sharpay's iPhone and made a picture of the sight that was in front of him. He made it her unlock screen.

"And so he broke up with me, all because of his stupid rabbit." Sharpay was uncontrollably crying. Troy didn't even know what to do with her. He tried rubbing her back, but he felt really awkward, so he stopped.

"I am never giving Sharpay a drink ever again." He mumbled. Sharpay went from laughing about everything, to crying about stuff that happened in kindergarten.

Suddenly 3 hard knocks were heard. He took a look at the clock that hung on the wall. 2.30 in the morning.

He walked towards the door and opened it. He came face to face with a beautiful Latina, one that looked surprisingly familiar. She had dark curls and a flawless face. Her eyes were captivating, they were hazel with hints of green. She was wearing a too big shirt that covered just enough to make Troy go mad.

"Hello, can I help you?" Troy asked with a smile as he looked up and down. Something that she did not like, because she mumbled something about 'perv'.

"Yes. Your fucking girlfriend needs to shut her ass up, because I'm trying to sleep. It's fucking two-thirty and I still haven't been able to sleep with her moaning about a some fucking pony." She replied. She was clearly angry, but someone that made Troy want her even more. He got pretty turned on by her feisty attitude.

" She's not my girlfriend. I haven't been able to shut her up either, maybe you can help me?" Troy asked with a cocky smile that appeared on his face.

"No, I don't want to be involved in your nasty businesses." She crossed her arms and made a face.

"Just tell your fuckbuddy that she needs to stop crying or I'll give her something to cry about." Troy smirked.

"Oh, feisty. Me gusta." Troy winked.

An angry Gabriella mixed with a Gabriella that didn't get enough sleep, was definitely a deadly combination.

She turned around, but she quickly went back to her position and lashed out to Troy's face, fortunately for Troy he had seen it coming and blocked her fist that was meant to collide with his cheek. Gabriella figured he'd block it; he looked like someone who would be into martial art, which is why she took another jab, but this time it was for his ribs. Troy was quick with blocking this one, but he forgot Gabriella's other fist that was making his way to his crotch.

Troy felt the power of her fist in his groin. He grabbed his groin in pain.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

"Knowing it'll be you who will be crying tonight makes it much easier for me to sleep. Thanks." She smirked. She turned around and swayed her hips from left to right to her place.

* * *

><p>So if you can remember the first chapter Troy would be staying in San Clemente, well I saw on Maps that it was about an hour from SC to SD, so I changed it up.<p>

I really hope you liked this chapter. :)

Your feedback with be very much appreciated.


End file.
